Verpackung Oder Inhalt?
by randoom
Summary: Sam Manson konnte von sich behaupten, dass sie sehr selbstbewusst war. Zumindest meist. Denn wenn man in den Spiegel schaut, treten manchmal wünsche ans Tageslicht, die alles andere als Selbstbewusstsein austrahlen.


**Oneshot - Ein Stückchen Paulina**

Prinzipiell war Samantha Manson sehr zufrieden mit sich. Sie war ein Goth, super-cyclo-Vegetarierin, Umweltaktivistin und störte sich nicht daran, dass die meisten sie für einen Freak hielten.

Sie hingegen hielt die anderen für dumm und oberflächlich und konnte darauf verzichten sich anzupassen.

Wie gesagt, Sam war ein zufriedener Goth – wenn das auch ein Paradoxon sein mochte. Vielleicht wäre sie sogar noch glücklicher. Wenn... wenn sie doch ein bisschen mehr wie Paulina, oder zumindest Star oder Valerie sein könnte.

Sam schaute in den Spiegel. Natürlich, jetzt, wenn sie diesen abstrusen Gedanken hatte, sah sie natürlich alles andere als glücklich aus. Sie kämmte sich die schwarzen Haare. Vielleicht, wenn sie ein paar Minuten mehr mit Kämen oder unter der Dusche sonst was anstellen würde, dann hätte sie auch so seidige Locken wie Paulina. Aber würde das etwas ändern?

Sam wischte sich die störenden Haare aus Nacken und Stirn und band sie zu dem kleinen Pferdeschwänzchen, das sei immer trug. Dann legte sie ihren schwarzen Kajal und den Lippenstift auf – natürlich alles umweltschonende Bio-Kosmetika: Die Augen heute möglichst schwarz, um ihre Mutter zu ärgern. Paulina schminkte sich dezent und sah damit immer _reizend_ – Sam hatte Lust sich zu übergeben – aus. Vielleicht sähe sie etwas gesünder aus, mit etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Aber das war eigentlich auch Schwachsinn. Sie war eh schon von Natur aus brauner als alle anderen Goths zusammen, egal, wie gut sie sich eincremte und vor der Sonne schützte.

Es würde nichts ändern.

Nun ging Sam zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Eigentlich, besser gesagt, zu ihrer Schublade. In ihrem Kleiderschrank konnte sie nicht gucken ohne von den grellen pinken Kleidchen von ihrer Mutter geblendet zu werden.

Sie zog ein paar Strümpfe, einen Rock, ein Shirt heraus. Alles Größe XS. Sam seufzte. Viele Mädchen hätten alles dafür gegeben Größe XS zu haben. Was hätte Sam dafür getan etwas mehr Taille zu haben? Vieles, aber nicht das, was sie tun müsste. Sie würde weder mit ihrem Sportpensum aufhören, noch Fleisch essen. Punkt.

Und selsbt wenn, wen würde das interessieren?

Zuletzt schnürte sie die Boots zu. Diese Schuhe gaben Sicherheit, mit denen konnte man überall hin laufen und sie hielten. Sie gaben Schutz.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel... Und Samantha Manson verharrte einen Augenblick. Das Spiegelbild starrte sie aus traurigen Augen an, dann zog es eine Grimasse. Und noch eine. Schließlich lächelte es.

Vor dem Spiegel stand eine halbwegs zufriedene Sam. Sie war einfach keine Paulina und würde es auch nie sein, weil warum um alles auf der Welt würde sie das wollen?

Damit sich etwas änderte?

Damit sie... mehr „Aufmerksamkeit" bekam... mehr besondere Aufmerksamkeit... Aufmerksamkeit von den Jungs... von... - und mit diesem Gedanken hielt sie sich selbst für kühn – von Danny, zum Beispiel?

Aber was könnte es schon ändern, wenn sie wie Paulina aussähe. Sam würde trotzdem auf jedes Mädchen eifersüchtig sein, von dem er schwärmte. Sie würde trotzdem immer ein bisschen schiss haben, dass er auf einmal mit einer Freundin ankam. Und bestimmt würde das leuchtend-warme, ungothartigste, sehnsüchtige Glühen in ihrem Bauch auch nicht aufhören, wenn Danny sie auch nur eine Sekunde zu lange anlächelte. Selbst, wenn es jetzt zehn andere Jungen gab, die sie anstrahlten.

Sie würde Freunde sein. Immer noch.

Gar nichts wäre anders, nur die Verpackung.

Also würde sie Sam bleiben – zumindest für heute, zumindest bis die nächsten Zweifel kamen.

Grade wollte Sam ihr Zimmer verlassen, da piepste ihr Laptop. Das Instant Messager – Cam Fenster war aufgeploppt und Danny Fenton lächelte sie an.

„Hey Sam, bist du schon lange wach?"

„Ja, ein bisschen", erwiderte Sam.

„Gut. Tucker und ich wollten heute ins Kino gehen, nach der Patrouille. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar."

„Cool. Wir sehen dich später."

Es würde also ein ganz normaler Samstag werden.


End file.
